What the Devil needs
by Bebec
Summary: Lucifer ne peut s'empêcher de voir en ses ailes une énième manipulation de son Père Tout-Puissant, une nouvelle façon de bafouer ses envies... Mais, peut-être est-ce juste plus complexe et plus important qu'une envie. S03E02. Deckerstar (on s'en doute). One-shot en deux parties. Complète. !PARTIE 2 disponible - "In a New Light"!
1. Duveteuse corrélation

_Salut à tous !_

 _Bon..._

 _Normalement, (je dis bien_ _ **normalement**_ _!) il ne s'agit là que d'un simple OS en deux parties. Vous me connaissez, ça peut vite tourner en histoire complexe. Surtout avec le scénario qui se profile dans la nouvelle saison de la série. Mais je vais me retenir ! Je peux le faire !_

 _J'avais du mal à écrire la suite de_ **Hell Sweet Hell** _depuis quelques jours quand cette simple idée d'OS m'est venue. Elle me titillait depuis l'épisode deux de la saison en cours. C'est sans doute une situation qui sera utilisée par tous les auteurs et fan de Lucifer, mais tant pis !_

 _La tentation était trop forte et ça m'a permis de faire une pause nécessaire dans HSH._

 _Je comptais ne faire qu'un seul et unique chapitre au départ, mais plus j'écrivais et plus couper à ce moment précis semblait nécessaire. Pardon d'avance pour la frustration occasionnée ^^_

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de la série Lucifer diffusée par la FOX.

Ce passage se situerait dans l'épisode deux de la saison 3, avant la dernière séance avec Linda. Possibles spoilers, donc.

Une très bonne lecture XD

* * *

 **DUVETEUSE CORRÉLATION**

* * *

Chloé en avait assez de cette routine.

Elle en avait assez de ressentir cet agacement bien particulier envers un individu en particulier. Elle en avait assez de se retrouver dans cet ascenseur sombre. Assez de voir son reflet, ses traits durcis par la colère si aisément capturés par l'intermédiaire de cette surface métallique noire.

Et Chloé en avait tout bonnement assez de Lucifer et de sa névrotique ingérence.

Elle tapa du pied, impatiente d'atteindre le dernier étage privatisé et antre perfide de son partenaire pour exprimer fortement son agacement à ce dernier, qu'il souhaite l'entendre ou non. Oh, il écouterait cette fois-ci. L'inspectrice allait s'en assurer. Dût-elle l'attacher à une chaise et crier chaque syllabe dans ses oreilles bouchées, Lucifer écouterait et intégrerait ces mots basiques et limpides de sens. N'importe qui les aurait compris.

N'importe qui.

Mais pas Lucifer Morningstar. Bien sûr que non. Cet homme était pire qu'un enfant. Quand elle lui disait " non ", lui semblait entendre un grand et tonitruant " oui ". Quand elle lui disait que le _Sinnerman_ n'était, et cela jusqu'à preuve du contraire, qu'une légende urbaine sans intérêt et qu'il devait éviter d'ennuyer son supérieur hiérarchique avec ces bêtises fantasques, que faisait donc Lucifer ? Il s'empressait de crier haut et fort l'existence de ce criminel inventé de toutes pièces aux oreilles de Pierce dès que Chloé avait le dos tourné.

Elle lâcha un profond soupir et jeta un regard noir à son reflet imprécis, celui-ci lui renvoyant évidemment le même regard.

Chloé n'en aurait probablement jamais rien su si elle n'avait pas croisé Daniel en partant du commissariat. Celui-ci lui avait alors fait part de cette étrange entrevue entre son partenaire et son supérieur. Daniel ayant été sommairement congédié de son bureau par Marcus, il n'avait pas pu entendre de quoi il retournait, mais Chloé n'avait pas besoin de cette information pour deviner le contenu de cette conversation _plus ou moins_ discrète.

Encore et toujours ce _Sinnerman_.

Elle parlait pourtant clairement. Elle articulait comme il fallait, prononçait des mots simples et basiques...

Pourquoi donc Lucifer ne les comprenait-il pas ?

Le _Sinnerman_ n'existait pas ! Point final. C'était une invention cachant habilement les méfaits d'autres criminels plus modestes, si l'on pouvait utiliser cette appellation dans ce contexte. Le _Sinnerman_ était une excuse. Une excuse pour les criminels qui n'assumaient pas leurs fautes.

Une excuse pour Lucifer également.

Une énième excuse pour une énième désobligeance de sa part. Comme toujours. C'était logique, au fond. Lucifer était ainsi. Toujours à se cacher derrière quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour ne pas assumer ses responsabilités. Et la situation actuelle ne changeait strictement rien à l'affaire. Il n'assumait pas ce message qu'il lui avait laissé avant de disparaître pendant deux jours. Il n'assumait pas sa couardise. Sa peur. Lucifer n'assumait rien. Et il n'assumerait probablement jamais quoi que ce soit de toute sa vie. La meilleure solution était donc d'inventer ce prétendu enlèvement orchestré par le cruel et tant redouté _Sinnerman_. Un homme tant redouté que personne ne savait qui il était réellement ni à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Qu'importe. Tant que c'était de sa faute et non celle de son partenaire.

Autant inventer un ennemi imaginaire qu'affronter la réalité et la conséquence de ses actes puériles.

 _"… Mais je voulais aussi vous dire que j'en ai assez de me cacher... "_

Eh bien...C'était raté.

Lucifer continuait de se cacher derrière cet immense paravent, ce constant rejet de la faute sur les autres. Il n'avait jamais cessé de le faire, quoi qu'ait pu espérer Chloé un jour. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire croire à cette dernière, Lucifer n'avais jamais cessé un seul instant de se cacher.

Ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi.

La situation devenait ingérable. Lucifer devenait ingérable. Peut-être n'était-il pas si différent d'habitude dans son comportement, en y repensant plus objectivement. Et peut-être que l'inspectrice avait tout simplement atteint ses limites avec son partenaire. Une saturation critique qui ne tolérait plus aucun faux pas ou dérobade sournoise de celui-ci.

Chloé soupira une fois de plus, posant les mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle effectuait un pas dans l'espace restreint offert par la cabine.

Oui, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Une millième goutte avait fait déborder le vase. Cette entrevue secrète avec Pierce avait sans doute appuyé où il fallait en elle pour atteindre ce point de rupture, mais c'était le comportement de Lucifer dans le laboratoire qui avait sans le moindre doute tout fait basculer. Elle sentit sa colère augmenter sensiblement et échauffer ses membres rien qu'en repensant à ce moment. Elle serra les dents et retint in extremis les larmes qui brûlaient aux coins de ses yeux clairs, peu désireuse de donner ce pouvoir à Lucifer.

Elle ne pleurerait pas pour lui. Elle ne pleurerait plus à cause de lui.

Chloé s'était sentie si ridicule. Tant humiliée.

Elle avait cru qu'il s'ouvrait enfin à elle. Qu'il acceptait enfin de lui faire confiance. Elle l'avait cru. Et le comportement étrange de Lucifer avait conforté cette naïveté absurde. Il semblait tellement... _nerveux._

Son discours, ses regards fuyants, ses gestes peu assurés...

Tout portait à croire qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à baisser ce mur épais entre elle et lui. Qu'il était enfin prêt à lui dire toute la vérité. Une vérité apparemment difficile, même pour lui. Cette vérité qui aurait sans doute aidé Chloé à comprendre enfin Lucifer, à le comprendre totalement. Cet homme demeurait un mystère pour elle à bien des égards. Un mystère qui aurait pu être résolu, qui aurait pu marquer de nouvelles bases solides pour leur partenariat. Pour leur relation.

Mais non.

Bien sûr que non.

Pendant un instant, un bref instant, Chloé avait oublié de qui il retournait. Elle avait oublié qui était _vraiment_ Lucifer Morningstar. Un homme qui prenait tout à la rigolade. Un homme qui se moquait de tout et de tout le monde, qu'importe les dégâts qu'il causait sur son passage. Tant que c'était amusant. Tant qu'il arrivait à se distraire. La mine déconfite de l'inspectrice avait certainement dû être la cerise sur le gâteau pour lui.

Tant d'espoir dans ses yeux clairs, tellement d'attente et de compassion envers lui...

Tout cela balayé d'un geste sec par l'intermédiaire de cette farce grotesque. Son désarroi avait été certes très convaincant, comme toujours. Une comédie supplémentaire qui rendait d'autant plus détestable la blague initiale. Son comportement, son cinéma, ses mots...Chloé n'aurait jamais imaginé Lucifer capable d'une telle cruauté envers elle. Et là était bien le problème. Elle devait cesser de voir du bon en lui, de voir plus que ce qu'il n'était réellement.

L'inspectrice devait accepter cette réalité. Elle devait imposer de réelles limites à Lucifer s'ils voulaient encore collaborer à l'avenir.

Des limites simples et essentielles à tout bon partenariat.

Il devait apprendre à la respecter. Il devait l'écouter.

Plus de mensonges. Plus de fourberies. Plus de dérobades. Et plus de rendez-vous secrets avec son supérieur sans l'en avertir auparavant.

C'était _simple_.

Mais Lucifer ne l'était jamais. Et ne le serait probablement jamais.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'inspectrice devait mettre les choses au point et essayer de lui faire comprendre son point de vue sur la situation actuelle. Autant essayer d'apprendre le latin à un requin...

La cabine interrompit enfin son interminable ascension et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le penthouse du requin en question. Chloé sorti rapidement de l'ascenseur et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Une fois de plus, le salon immense et chiquement meublé de son partenaire était faiblement éclairé par la lumière diffuse au plafond et la lumière, plus naturelle, du soleil couchant en provenance du balcon. Les portes se refermèrent tout aussi silencieusement derrière l'inspectrice tandis que celle-ci avançait de quelques pas au centre de la pièce vide de toute autre présence que la sienne.

— Lucifer ?

Aucune réponse, évidemment.

Il devait pourtant être dans les environs. Chloé se retourna vers le bar, balayant de ses yeux clairs l'exposition assez impressionnante des nombreuses bouteilles sur l'étagère murale avant de s'arrêter sur un point situé plus bas. Elle s'approcha des tabourets alignés soigneusement devant le comptoir en marbre et prit entre ses mains la chemise noire laissée sur l'un des sièges. Elle caressa du pouce le tissu soyeux avant de pousser un soupir résigné et de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce genre d'abandon vestimentaire ne laissait présager qu'une seule chose. Premièrement, l'évidente nudité partielle de Lucifer, celui-ci se cachant une fois encore de l'inspectrice. Et deuxièmement, la présence fort peu désirée d'une autre conquête sans doute autant dénudée que lui, étant donné sa principale et unique occupation.

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, agacée par cette chemise et sa probable signification, et agacée par sa propre réaction.

Elle ne devrait pas être agacée par ce genre de choses.

Plus maintenant.

Ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux, ce qu'elle avait pu espérer qu'il se passe était derrière eux. Et derrière Candy. Lucifer avait fait comprendre le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui portait en revenant marié à cette jeune _danseuse exotique_. On ne pouvait pas être plus clair que cela, n'est-ce-pas ? Ils étaient partenaires. Ni plus, ni moins. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'être agacée par cette chemise froissée.

Aucune.

Si tant est que la raison eût une place dans ce genre de dilemme émotionnel.

Peu importe.

Elle n'était pas là pour débattre sur ses sentiments emmêlés et cette possible attirance qu'elle avait pour Lucifer. Elle reposa donc la chemise de ce dernier sur le tabouret et se tourna à nouveau vers le salon, continuant à inspecter chaque recoin de la pièce vide.

— Lucifer ? tenta-t-elle, parlant un peu plus fort que précédemment. Vous êtes là ?

Chloé avança jusqu'à hauteur du canapé qui occupait une grande partie de l'espace offert par la pièce principale, joignant ses mains ensemble en un frottement nerveux qui se manifestait trop fréquemment. Elle aperçut quelque chose derrière le dossier en cuir, fronçant les sourcils tout en se décalant sur le côté pour mieux voir. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension et contourna lentement le canapé, s'accroupissant ensuite devant l'objet responsable de sa perplexité grandissante. Elle se contenta tout d'abord d'observer à une distance raisonnable la lame incurvée laissée sur le sol du salon, ne sachant quoi faire ni quoi penser. Il lui semblait reconnaître la lame, cependant.

N'était-elle pas à Mazikeen ?

L'inspectrice tendit la main et saisit prudemment la lame étrange, l'inspectant sur toute les coutures tout en se questionnant sur les pratiques douteuses de son partenaire au lit. Elle le savait assez libre et ouvert en ce qui concernait les pratiques charnelles, mais le sadomachisme...C'était assez perturbant pour elle de tenir entre ses mains un objet aussi insolite. Quelque chose lui disait pourtant que ça ne pouvait pas être ça, elle n'aurait su dire exactement pourquoi. Son intuition se vérifia rapidement à la vue d'une trace de sang non coagulée le long de la lame sombre difficile à remarquer au premier abord étant donné la faible luminosité de la pièce.

 _" Qu'est-ce que... ?! "_

Chloé scruta alors le sol à l'endroit exact où était posé l'arme blanche, remarquant un peu plus loin une traînée de sang sur le carrelage noir. Son propre sang se figea dans ses veines à mesure que ses yeux scannaient scrupuleusement chaque centimètre du sol. La première trainée de sang – celle-ci formant une flaque de la taille d'un ballon de foot environ - était suivie de nombreuses autres nettement moins grandes. Son esprit analytique déduisit que la supposée personne blessée avait réussi à se déplacer jusqu'à la chambre, du sang marquant également les quelques marches menant à celle-ci.

Une version plus _glauque_ du conte du Petit Poucet...

Hormis ces traces sanguinolentes tâchant le sol çà et là, aucun autre élément de la pièce semblait supposer une altercation ayant pris un tournant dramatique. Il n'y avait aucune trace évidente de lutte.

Chloé en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un cri de douleur la fit sursauter. Reconnaissant parfaitement l'intonation de son partenaire dans cette expression verbale inquiétante, la jeune femme lâcha la lame qui tomba sur le carrelage avec un léger tintement et se redressa rapidement, la main sur son arme.

— Lucifer ? l'appela-t-elle, sur ses gardes.

N'obtenant une fois de plus aucune réponse, l'inspectrice sortit son arme de son holster et se mit à avancer prudemment en direction de la chambre. Le silence emplit à nouveau l'espace soudain oppressant du penthouse de Lucifer, accentuant la nervosité de Chloé. Cette dernière pointa son arme devant elle, gravissant lentement les marches en marbre maculées de sang. Elle sécurisa les angles morts, avançant toujours lentement dans la chambre. La porte menant à la salle de bain était fermée, mais elle pouvait facilement apercevoir delà où elle se tenait la lumière de la pièce filtrer sous l'espace minime entre la porte et le sol. S'apprêtant à frapper à la porte, Chloé s'en abstint néanmoins alors que son poing levé n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celle-ci, son regard attiré par un tout autre élément.

Quelque chose qui occulta tout le reste.

Elle baissa légèrement son arme, scrutant un instant cet élément avant de s'en approcher doucement. Elle tendit une main tremblante et assez hésitante vers le lit de Lucifer, caressant du bout de ses doigts la base éclatante de la plume blanche. Jamais elle n'avait quelque chose d'aussi beau. C'était tout du moins ce qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait posé son regard sur cette plume soyeuse. C'était comme si cette simple plume captait à elle seule toute la luminosité de la chambre, vibrant d'une énergie subtile qui chatouilla presque immédiatement la peau de l'inspectrice lorsque celle-ci se risqua à l'effleurer.

C'était vraiment étrange. Insolite.

Le côté insolite n'étant pas dans la nature de cette plume, mais dans ses proportions. Elle était bien trop imposante pour appartenir à un quelconque oiseau. Et bien trop soyeuse pour être une reproduction.

Mais qu'était-ce donc ?

Là était toute la question. Une question dont elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir une réponse. Quelque chose clochait, Chloé n'aurait su dire quoi exactement, mais...ce quelque chose la mettait réellement mal à l'aise.

Chloé secoua doucement la tête, perplexe. Elle se tourna vers l'armoire juste derrière elle et pencha son corps en avant, fronçant les sourcils. Les mêmes plumes blanches éclatantes dépassaient de la porte en bois du meuble, apparemment coincées dans l'embrasure. Tenant d'une main son arme, l'inspectrice se redressa et avança une fois de plus sa main vers cette potentielle source d'interrogations. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui se cachait dans cette armoire. Pas vraiment. Pourtant, quoi que son esprit rationnel puisse lui hurler en cet instant, rien n'était plus fort que ce besoin de savoir. Un besoin allant bien au-delà de sa propre volonté. Elle saisit donc de sa main la poignée en fer et ouvrit doucement les portes de l'armoire, reculant précipitamment en écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction. Ses jambes butèrent contre le montant du lit, son mouvement brusque de recul la faisant tomber sur celui-ci en une position assise involontaire. Elle resta ainsi, le souffle court comme si elle avait couru une très longue distance alors qu'il n'en était rien. Elle aurait préféré courir plutôt qu'apercevoir ce genre de chose dans l'armoire de son partenaire.

Elle aurait tout préféré à cela.

Elle ne parvint pas à détourner son regard de ses ailes immenses coincées autant que faire se peut dans cette armoire exiguë. L'extrémité de chaque aile était dirigée vers le fond de l'armoire alors que le reste du membre avait été sommairement plié en un angle bizarre afin de refermer comme il se devait les portes et éviter tout découverte fortuite. Une cachette sommaire et ridicule. Qui aurait eu l'idée de cacher pareilles choses dans son armoire ? Sans doute Lucifer, ne pût-elle s'empêcher de penser par automatisme, le reste de ses facultés intellectuelles happées par cette vision inédite.

Il y avait des ailes de la taille d'un homme coincées dans l'armoire de Lucifer.

Des _ailes_.

Celles-ci lui semblaient étrangement familières, cependant. Elles lui faisaient penser aux mêmes ailes que Lucifer lui avait demandé de rechercher il y a un an de cela. Étaient-ce donc ces fameuses ailes ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il était passé à des choses plus importantes ? Tout portait à croire qu'il s'en était débarrassé, mais...

Non.

Elles étaient différentes. Sensiblement différentes.

Plus éclatantes que celles exposées dans cette vente aux enchères. Plus... _réelles_? La courbure des deux ailes paraissait étrangement réaliste. Une reproduction parfaite d'un mouvement musculaire basique. Impossible d'infliger ce genre d'angle à des copies.

Impossible.

 _Impossible._

Ce mot se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit depuis cette vision étonnante dont elle ne semblait plus pouvoir se libérer. Plus pouvoir...ou ne plus vouloir. Regarder ses ailes était une envie puissante se répercutant dans son corps et dans son esprit entier, paralysant presque le fil de ses pensées plus ou moins cohérentes. Des pensées qui s'évertuaient à rationaliser l'impossible. Qui s'efforçait de trouver une explication logique à d'autres éléments tout aussi inexplicables que le reste.

Comme cet amas de chair à la base de ces appendices rayonnantes.

On aurait dit de la peau incisée ou plutôt _charcutée_ sans plus de cérémonie, des sillons sanglants bordant l'intérieur du morceau de chair tranché net. L'inspectrice ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en regardant cette peau arrachée de...

D'où avait-elle bien pu être arrachée ?

Son esprit lui hurlait l'incohérence puissante et presque étouffante de cet instant, de ces ailes laissées à l'abandon et couvertes ça et là de sang frais. Elle tentait en vain de trouver une explication logique à ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux comme, par exemple, une reproduction d'ailes angéliques fort réussie pour assouvir la passion de Lucifer dans les cosplays ou que cette chair tranchée de façon brutale n'était qu'une prothèse couverte de maquillage tout aussi réaliste que les appendices duveteux auxquels elle était ramifiée. C'était Los Angeles, après tout. Cette supposition en valait une autre.

Mais, malheureusement, le professionnalisme de Chloé jouait contre elle.

Elle avait vu bien trop de sang dans sa carrière pour ne pas reconnaître du sang humain quand elle en avait sous les yeux. Et c'en était.

C'en était...

— Argh ! _**Bloody Hell !**_ Saloperies de-… ! tonna la voix agacée de son partenaire dans la salle de bain, rapidement suivi par un autre cri de douleur.

Son instinct primant sur ses facultés de réflexions chamboulées et le reste de son corps, la jeune femme se redressa vivement et pointa son arme tremblante en direction de la porte toujours fermée menant à la salle de bain. Elle vit la poignée tourner trop lentement à son goût, incapable de signaler sa présence à son partenaire ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre à part pointer son arme devant elle. Cette arme dans ses mains prises de tremblements quasi incontrôlables maintenant, aussi incontrôlables que les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Le contact rugueux de la crosse contre ses paumes moites était le seul et unique lien restant entre son corps et son esprit.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant contre le mur de la salle de bain tandis que Lucifer grommelait quelques insultes entre ses dents et qu'il sortait de la pièce. Il releva la tête et se figea, l'étonnement remplaçant les sillons de douleur palpables qui marquaient ses traits sans défaut. Il était torse nu, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant sa peau anormalement pâle. Le regard acéré de l'inspectrice put facilement déceler le léger tremblement qui parcourait ses membres. Un tremblement qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la température de la pièce, elle en était persuadée. Le corps entier de son partenaire exprimait une douleur sourde difficilement contenue. Une douleur dont elle n'aurait su définir l'origine.

Pas encore, du moins.

— Inspectrice ? Je ne m'attendais pas à votre venue, je-… dit-il enfin, mal à l'aise, serrant dans sa main gauche une serviette de bain blanche couverte de sang.

Il lui offrit un sourire crispé, ne sachant que dire ou que faire dans cette situation qu'il ne semblait pas avoir prévu. Bien évidemment, comment aurait-il pu prévoir que sa partenaire s'invite chez lui à cette heure et découvre toutes ces traces de sang et ces _choses_ cachées dans son armoire ?! Il lança un regard prudent et indécis à la jeune femme, attendant sans doute qu'elle parle ou réagisse d'une quelconque manière pour trouver une façon acceptable de justifier son état troublant et tous ces éléments insolites dans son penthouse.

Et Dieu que Chloé aurait aimé pouvoir réagir.

Elle aurait aimé parler, hurler ou encore murmurer quelque chose à Lucifer. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir bouger, abaisser son arme, la part rationnelle de son esprit lui signifiant constamment que c'était son partenaire devant elle et non un ennemi potentiel.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne pouvait que regarder ce point beaucoup trop visible par-dessus les épaules dénudées et tendues de Lucifer.

Pas un point.

Un reflet.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient dévier de cet immense miroir placé sur le mur de la salle de bain. Placé dos à Lucifer.

Son dos.

Elle ne voyait que cela. Uniquement son dos. Uniquement ce reflet offrant au regard ses cicatrices entre ses omoplates. Ces deux marques si semblables et pourtant si différentes de celles qu'elle avait déjà pu apercevoir auparavant. Pas de tissu cicatriciel cette fois. Non. Uniquement ces blessures ouvertes dévoilant une chair à vif d'où le sang continuait à s'écouler doucement, des sillons rougeâtres courant le long de sa peau.

Plus elle les regardait et plus son esprit lui hurlait cette évidence qu'elle cherchait tant à nier.

Ces marques...

— Inspectrice ?

Son arme trembla davantage entre ses mains. Chloé sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, incapable de se calmer, de calmer cette tension oppressante dans l'ensemble de son corps. Incapable de cligner des yeux. Incapable de stopper cette corrélation instinctive dans son esprit.

Une simple et terrifiante corrélation.

La taille de ces blessures étaient bien trop semblables à celle de la chair tranchée à la base de ces ailes. Elles étaient même identiques.

 _Identiques._

 _ **" Quoi ? Oh, non ! C'est là où j'ai coupé mes ailes ! "**_

Ses ailes.

 _ **"Quelque chose d'atroce m'est arrivé et je me suis réveillé dans le désert avec mes satanées ai-…! "**_

 _Ses_ ailes. Ses satanées ailes.

 _ **" Mes ailes d'ange. "**_

Ses ailes d'ange.

Un ange. Lucifer était...

Chloé parvint enfin à regarder son partenaire dans les yeux, celui-ci l'observant toujours avec inquiétude. Tremblant maintenant des pieds à la tête, elle baissa doucement son arme vers le sol, ne cessant de regarder Lucifer de ses yeux écarquillés. Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma bien vite, d'autant plus inquiet de voir la jeune femme autant chamboulée. Il cessa de la regarder dans les yeux un bref instant, ses propres yeux sombres s'arrêtant immédiatement sur l'armoire ouverte et les plumes blanches enfermées dedans. Elle vit une lueur particulière traverser ses iris avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur elle, sa posture étant soudainement plus tendue que précédemment et son visage - si avenant en toutes circonstances - devenant totalement fermé.

Ils se regardèrent. Longtemps.

Probablement moins que cela, mais le temps semblait s'être soustrait à cet instant. Tout comme la respiration des deux partenaires, l'un retenant son souffle dans l'attente de la réaction de l'autre.

Finalement, au bout d'un temps, Chloé déglutit et parvint à articuler plus ou moins distinctement quelques mots.

Des mots qui changeraient tout.

— V-...Vous êtes...vraiment l-...le Diable, n'est-ce pas ?

Absolument tout.

* * *

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 _Voilà pour cette première partie !_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? :)_

 _Je vais participer au second atelier drabble du Collectif Noname pour ce mois-ci. Vous aurez donc quelques petits bouts du quotidien de nos protagonistes favoris à lire d'ici demain soir au plus tard._

 _Je vais bientôt me remettre à **HSH** et ensuite j'attaquerai la seconde partie de cet OS ^^ Un peu de patience, donc ! Je ne vous oublie pas. Je suis juste éreintée en ce moment TT_

 _Laissez un petit review comme toujours si cette première partie vous plaît._

 _Un gros bisou à tout le monde !_

 _Bye bye!_


	2. Paroles d'Évangile

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Voici enfin la dernière partie de cet OS (plus vraiment OS, je sais ^^). Une très longue dernière partie ! Pas trop longue, j'espère._

 _Un petit cadeau de Noël en retard et une dernière histoire à lire avant 2018, ça ne peut être que du plaisir !_

 _Je me suis finalement concentrée sur le point de vue de Chloé pour tout le chapitre, pardon d'avance à tous ceux et celles qui attendaient le point de vue de Lucifer._

* * *

 _Conseil musique (parce que j'adore écouter de la musique en écrivant, vous l'aurez compris) :_

 _ **Restless** – Cold War Kiss._

Une très bonne lecture !

* * *

 **PAROLES D'ÉVANGILE**

* * *

La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Chloé ne fut certes pas très glorieuse, mais c'était tout ce dont elle était capable.

 _" Pas de cornes rouges, alors ? "_

Cette pensée fut rapidement suivie par une autre dont la pertinence était tout aussi discutable, mais difficilement critiquable étant donné sa situation.

 _" Le Diable devrait avoir des cornes, non ? Pourquoi n'en a-t-il aucune ? "_

Oh, Bon Sang...

Le Diable.

L'arme de Chloé trembla violemment entre ses mains, cette dernière se demandant ce qu'il se passait avant de se rendre compte que son arme de service n'était pour rien dans l'affaire : son corps entier était responsable. Elle tremblait. Des pieds à la tête. Elle était bien incapable de maîtriser cette réaction physique, une réaction ne faisant qu'extérioriser son ressenti bien plus profond qui envahissait également son esprit. Un flot d'images, des souvenirs fragmentés vinrent s'emmêler dans son cerveau, se liant au flot puissant d'émotions déjà présentes. Des images imprécises et à la fois bien nettes dans sa mémoire mise à mal par l'angoisse qui contrôlait davantage son corps à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Tous ces moments, ces évènements qui lui étaient apparus anodins sinon inexplicables, toutes ces coïncidences, ces étranges phénomènes qu'elle n'avait jamais entièrement compris...

Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, adoptant bientôt le même rythme désordonné des tremblements qui parcouraient ses membres.

Il la regardait. Le Diable la regardait.

Non. C'était Lucifer...

Lucifer la regardait, immobile. Aussi figé qu'une statue de marbre quand elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à contrôler les tressautements de son corps et les lamentables bruits qui commençaient à sortir de sa bouche crispée.

On aurait dit des sanglots ou des cris aigus semblables à ceux que pouvaient produire une créature aux abois.

Aux abois.

C'était exactement ce que l'inspectrice ressentait avec une puissance accrue à mesure que le temps passait sans que l'un ou l'autre ne réagisse davantage. Elle aurait dû en être soulagée pourtant. Lucifer, le diable ou quoi que se soit ne l'attaquait pas.

Pas encore.

Une chance inespérée pour elle, non ?

Une chance de prendre l'avantage, de préserver sa vie. Elle ne pouvait ignorer cette sensation de danger, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, à la merci de-...de-…

Chloé tenta de prendre une profonde inspiration, un cri étranglé sortant une fois encore de sa bouche alors qu'elle enlevait tant bien que mal le cran de sûreté de son arme tout en pointant à nouveau celle-ci devant elle. Elle ne savait par quel miracle son arme demeurait encore fermement agrippée par ses mains moites. Lucifer se figea plus encore, si cela était possible, sa main se crispant sur la serviette imbibée de sang qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis. Quelque chose s'anima dans ses iris sombres, quelque chose qui ne calma en rien l'inspectrice. Cette dernière ne cessa pas une seconde de le menacer avec son arme, prête à tirer et pourtant... incapable de franchir le pas.

Son doigt était là, sur la gâchette, prêt à éliminer cette menace.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Seulement la dérangeante continuité de cette détresse qui envahissait chaque parcelle de son corps, de son esprit.

Elle _devait_ tirer. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix, si ?

Le Diable...Il était là, devant elle.

Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que protéger sa vie. Son âme.

Lentement et sans quitter la jeune femme tremblante des yeux, Lucifer commença à lever ses bras en l'air. Un autre glapissement plaintif échappa à Chloé, la peur étreignant son cœur dès qu'il esquissa un geste, fut-il peu agressif envers elle ou non. Lucifer se figea un bref instant en l'entendant, hésitant, avant de poursuivre son geste avec plus de lenteur. Les mains en l'air, dont l'une tenait toujours cette serviette recouverte de sang, il esquissa un sourire crispé à son attention.

— Inspectrice, allons. C'est moi...Lucifer, votre partenaire. Vous n'allez quand même pas tirer sur votre partenaire, n'est-ce-pas ?

Son _partenaire_.

Non. Bien sûr que non, elle ne penserait jamais à menacer son coéquipier de la sorte, mais ce n'était pas-…

Lucifer était son partenaire. Lucifer. Le Diable, le Seigneur des Enfers qui cachait stupidement ses ailes dans son armoire était son partenaire depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Il l'aidait à résoudre des homicides et lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises.

Elle devait tirer. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Non pas parce que la peur tétanisait ses membres, mais parce qu'elle n'arrivait tout simplement plus à réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait pas tirer sur Lucifer. Pas sur son ami, son partenaire. Son ami qui disait la vérité depuis tout ce temps sans qu'elle n'en croie un seul mot, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Son ami qui était le diable.

Elle ne pouvait pas agir ou réfléchir de façon cohérente. Pas avec toutes ces nouvelles informations bouleversantes qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts. Encore moins avec Lucifer qui la regardait sans un mot, attendant presque trop sereinement son arrêt de mort.

C'était trop.

Beaucoup trop.

Elle faisait équipe avec le Diable. Le Diable n'était pas un mythe, encore moins Dieu et tout le reste. Elle-…

L'inspectrice sursauta vivement en entendant un bruit sourd devant elle, écarquillant les yeux d'incompréhension en voyant son arme à terre entre elle et Lucifer.

Quand donc l'avait-elle lâché ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Chloé se surprit à ne plus savoir bouger, hormis les tremblements violents de son corps. Elle sentit une sorte d'étau enserrer sa poitrine alors qu'elle tentait de prendre une profonde inspiration. Sa poitrine se souleva rapidement en quête d'air, mais rien ne vint. Juste ce sifflement aigu et paniqué qui emplit la pièce ; un sifflement étant de son fait, à son plus grand étonnement. Chloé porta une main à sa poitrine, serrant à presque en arracher le tissu sa chemise alors que l'air lui manquait.

Que se passait-il ?

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle tenta de bouger encore une fois, secouant la tête tandis que des images imprécises envahissaient son esprit. C'était comme si toute sa vie défilait devant ses yeux à une vitesse vertigineuse qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Non. Pas sa vie.

Son partenariat, sa rencontre avec Lucifer, tous ces instants, toutes ces paroles échangées…

 _ **« Malgré votre répulsion proclamée, vous ne pouvez nier la connexion entre nous. »**_

 _ **« Vous étiez couvert de sang. Vous devriez être mort ! »**_

 _ **« J'ai essayé d'être honnête avec vous, mais-… »**_

Elle ne sentait plus son corps, juste des picotements vifs sur sa peau, le long de ses nerfs, une chaleur oppressante s'ajoutant à toutes ces sensations. Elle devait respirer. Juste une inspiration pour soulager son corps et son esprit. Une inspiration. Sa poitrine continuait de se soulever sans aucun résultat probant, les cris affolées de Chloé couvrant la voix de son partenaire.

Était-il en train de lui parler ?

Elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle n'entendait que les battements affolés de son cœur intimement liés à l'expression davantage verbale de sa détresse actuelle.

 _ **« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, Inspectrice. Et vous ne pourrez jamais. »**_

Pourquoi la pièce bougeait-elle ainsi ?

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, Lucifer fut à ses côtés, la soutenant en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules. Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Elle l'avait menacé de son arme. Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas effrayée de le savoir aussi proche d'elle en cet instant ?

Lucifer était le Diable.

Elle aurait dû hurler, se débattre.

C'était le diable, le diable qui la soutenait et l'amenait avec une douceur inattendue dans le salon. Du moins, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait du salon. Sa vue commençait à lui faire défaut comme tout le reste. Elle crut discerner la voix étouffée de Lucifer alors que ce dernier l'aidait à s'assoir sur le canapé immense qu'elle avait contourné plus tôt. Chloé n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Elle avait besoin d'air.

 _ **« Votre père vous a enlevé ? »**_

 _ **« Non, pas lui personnellement. Dieu ne se salit jamais les mains, n'est-ce-pas ? »**_

De l'air.

Les picotements et la sensation de chaleur s'intensifièrent dans ses membres et le long de ses tempes moites, ses yeux fixés sans réellement le voir sur la silhouette du diable devant elle. Le Seigneur de l'Enfer agenouillé devant elle, tentant de lui parler, semblant presque hurler pour se faire entendre par la jeune femme prostrée sur le canapé.

C'était peine perdue.

Elle n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Où était l'intérêt de l'entendre ?

Elle voulait juste respirer.

Les traits de Lucifer devinrent de plus en plus flous jusqu'à s'assombrir alors que l'inspectrice tentait inlassablement de remplir ses poumons d'air. Il lui apparut que l'intonation indistincte avalée par les ténèbres semblait presque effrayée. Une information qui dénotait avec ses certitudes.

Le diable ne pouvait pas avoir peur du noir, n'est-ce-pas ?

De quoi avait-il si peur, en ce cas ?

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Chloé s'éveilla lentement au monde qui l'entourait à mesure que son souffle effleurait sa main. Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, se contentant de ressentir dans un premier temps.

Sa respiration le long de sa paume qui bougeait instinctivement à chacun de ses contacts réguliers. Ses cheveux lâchés encadrant son visage, étalés sur le coussin. La couverture qui recouvrait son corps étendu.

Elle se sentait bien.

En sécurité.

L'inspectrice ouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils en reconnaissant le fauteuil dans lequel elle était étendue aussi confortablement. Elle bougea sa main, posée jusqu'alors sur le coussin, caressant brièvement la texture du dossier, s'interrogeant sur la raison qui l'avait poussée à dormir sur le canapé luxueux de son partenaire.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle ici ?

Ses questions s'imposèrent dans son esprit fatigué aussi rapidement que les réponses s'immisçant dans ce sillage bouleversant. Sa main se crispa sur la matière alors qu'elle se rappelait les derniers évènements, son souffle ressemblant dorénavant plus à une bourrasque qu'à un souffle léger.

Lucifer avait des ailes.

Des ailes d'ange.

Réelles. Concrètes et incontestables. Aussi incontestable que l'identité qu'elle lui avait obstinément nié pendant toute la durée de leur partenariat.

Lucifer était le diable.

Le seul et l'unique.

Le diable…

Son corps se tendit sensiblement sous la couverture, non pas en raison du froid mais à cause de l'appréhension la guettant une nouvelle fois dans l'ombre. Elle lui semblait nettement plus maîtrisable qu'avant, cependant. Une bonne comme une mauvaise chose. Bonne car elle pouvait aborder cette nouvelle plus sereinement. Mauvaise car elle pouvait maintenant aborder cette nouvelle. L'état de choc paraissait préférable au reste dans cette situation. Chloé avait de nombreuses questions, de nombreuses craintes, tant de choses à clarifier ; mais les clarifier pouvait être bien plus difficile à supporter que tout le reste. Elle se sentait partagée. Partagée entre la crainte et la curiosité. Tirée en deux sens contradictoires : fuir ou s'engouffrer dans le terrier du lapin blanc – ou l'antre du diable, dans ce cas précis - sans aucun retour en arrière.

Elle entendit un bruit diffus et regarda discrètement en direction du balcon plongé dans l'obscurité, le penthouse apportant peu voir aucune luminosité en cet endroit. Son souffle s'accéléra et son cœur manqua un battement sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de son partenaire avalée en partie par la nuit noire. Elle ne fit pas un geste ou ne dit un seul mot à ce dernier, inquiète et pas du tout préparée pour la suite. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à affronter son regard, à affronter tout le reste. Fort heureusement pour elle, Lucifer ne sembla guère remarquer son état d'éveil. Chloé continua donc à l'observer discrètement, trouvant dans cette furtive analyse un certain réconfort quant à la nouvelle nature de leur relation. Sachant bien qu'elle avait devant elle un être immortel et seigneur de l'enfer, elle ne voyait pourtant qu'un homme tendu en grande conversation au téléphone.

De l'ordinaire dans l'extraordinaire.

— Non, dit-il à son interlocuteur. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée. Vous m'aviez pourtant assuré qu'elle irait bien, Docteur !

 _Docteur_ ?

Était-ce Linda au téléphone ?

— Ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal, cela dit… continua-t-il plus doucement en prenant appui sur la barrière du balcon, dos à la jeune femme. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire quand elle se réveillera, si jamais elle prend le temps de m'écouter avant de partir en courant.

Il fit une pause, écoutant d'une oreille distraite et tout aussi tendue les conseils de sa thérapeute. Un conseil qui ne le convainquit en rien, quelque pût être les paroles de cette dernière, Lucifer laissant échapper un rire amer peu de temps après.

— Docteur, votre foi en l'humanité est fort louable et adorablement naïve, mais je suis pour ma part plus réaliste ! Elle était prête à me tirer dessus ! Me _tuer_ , Linda ! Je sais que je ne devrai pas être surpris par cette réaction – je suis le diable, après tout – mais… J'avais pensé qu-qu'elle…

Chloé ne pouvait distinguer son visage, mais elle pouvait aisément imaginer ses traits dominés par une émotion qu'il ne s'autorisait que très rarement à extérioriser. Elle se sentit mal de l'avoir déçue en réagissant aussi violemment, bien que cette réaction apparût assez légitime. Il y avait là une dérangeante sensation de déjà-vu. Une situation semblable aux réactions inversées, semblable à leur échange dans le laboratoire au commissariat. Lui, désemparé et elle blessée bien au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait voulu par ce qu'elle croyait être une nouvelle blague de sa part.

Elle l'avait blessé à son tour.

— Je sais, Docteur, poursuivit-il alors que Chloé se redressait doucement sur le canapé. Il s'agit là d'une réaction normale, je dois lui laisser du temps pour appréhender sereinement la situation, _et cetera_ …récita-t-il avec une impatience difficilement contenue.

Lui laisser du temps.

Oui, c'était une chose dont elle aurait eu besoin. Elle regarda brièvement les portes de l'ascenseur à quelques mètres de là. Elle pouvait effectivement prétexter ce besoin de temps et partir. Remettre à plus tard une nouvelle confrontation avec Lucifer et tout le contexte surnaturel de son existence en ce bas-monde. Reporter ses propres décisions le concernant. _Les_ concernant.

Demander un peu de temps.

C'était la solution la plus simple. La plus facile.

Mais rien ne l'était. Cela n'avait jamais été simple entre eux, qu'elle sache ou non sa réelle identité. Elle aurait voulu partir, mais cette décision ne sonnait pas… _juste_.

Ce n'était pas juste.

L'inspectrice serra doucement la couverture d'une main et s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, luttant férocement contre son instinct de préservation. Contre cette peur glaçant ses veines, cette peur qui lui hurlait de courir jusqu'à l'ascenseur sans se retourner. Partir et ne jamais revenir. Si jamais elle choisissait cette option… Elle ne reviendrait pas. C'était certain : se laisser succomber par cette peur, c'était étouffer toutes les chances de revenir un jour dans ce penthouse.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela.

Elle ne le voulait pas.

— Je dois vous laisser. Certaines choses requièrent mon attention avant qu'elle ne se réveille… Bonne nuit, Linda.

Chloé se tendit en entendant cela, écoutant ainsi sa seule possibilité de fuite s'estomper dans la nuit. Elle ne pouvait dès lors plus reculer.

Elle déglutit et fixa sans un mot la silhouette de Lucifer avachie sur la rambarde, silencieux dans les ténèbres extérieures. Il finit par relâcher sa prise autour de la barrière vitrée, se tournant vers elle. Il s'avança lentement, inconscient du regard de la jeune femme sur lui, frottant l'arrière de sa nuque. L'éclairage diffus du penthouse permit à cette dernière de mieux distinguer ses traits fatigués, son regard obstinément dirigé vers le sol. Refusant lui aussi d'affronter ce qui les attendait tous deux dans l'instant qui allait suivre.

Vint alors cet instant ou leur regard se rencontrèrent.

Un instant silencieux.

Un instant durant lequel chacun se demandait quelle serait donc la prochaine réaction, la première parole de l'autre.

Une fois encore, Lucifer parut figé sur place, son torse se soulevant à peine au gré de sa respiration sous sa chemise blanche froissée. Chloé nota dans un coin de son esprit – un coin infime n'étant pas pris dans une impétueuse tempête de pensées et de craintes – qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu aussi débraillé dans sa tenue depuis cette enquête sur ce couple de jeunes mariés. Les pans de sa chemise hors de son pantalon, le froissement conséquent du tissu coûteux, le haut ouvert sur sa peau anormalement pâle et les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes : tous ces éléments anodins renforçaient pourtant ensemble le désarroi de son partenaire.

Un sentiment qu'elle partageait, bien évidemment.

Il demeura sans un mot non loin du balcon qu'il venait de quitter, n'osant pas avancer davantage. Il hésita pendant encore de longues secondes avant de se décider à lui parler sur un ton faussement mondain :

— Inspectrice. Je-… Heureux de vous voir enfin éveillée. Vous avez dormi suffisamment longtemps pour commencer à m'inquiéter concernant les répercussions mentales et physiques de cette navrante découverte plumeuse, mais il semblerait que tout aille pour le mieux.

Il se força à lui sourire, continuant cet interminable flot de paroles et s'évertuant à ne pas la regarder directement dans les yeux.

— Je me suis permis de vous allonger ici sur mon canapé. Ce n'est pas l'idéal du confortable, mais la chambre et le lit semblaient… une assez mauvaise idée étant donné les circonstances.

— Lucifer… murmura-t-elle enfin.

Ce dernier poursuivit encore, feignant de ne pas l'entendre ou ne l'ayant tout simplement pas entendu par-dessus ces mots tout bonnement inutiles qu'il s'évertuait à dire pour éviter l'expression d'autres paroles plus réalistes et sans doute beaucoup plus douloureuses à entendre.

— Si vous cherchez votre arme de service, dit-il avec empressement en effectuant un geste nerveux de la main vers le bar ; ce que je peux bien évidemment comprendre – qui ne souhaiterai pas se protéger un minimum en ma présence, n'est-ce-pas ? -, elle se trouve sur le bar près de l'ascenseur. Ainsi vous pourrez la récupérer rapidement avant de vous en aller. Il se trouve qu-…

— _**Lucifer !**_ cria l'inspectrice d'une voix ferme et beaucoup plus assurée.

Il se tut enfin, n'ayant dés lors d'autre alternative que de la regarder dans les yeux. Le but intrinsèque de ce flot verbal continu était ironiquement bien plus parlant par la simple connexion de leur regard. Lucifer appréhendait grandement la réaction de sa partenaire maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il était donc plus aisé de la pousser gentiment vers la sortie que de subir l'inverse de sa part.

Elle pouvait comprendre cela.

Un réflexe de défense normal qui l'aidait, jusqu'à un certain point, à voir au-delà de l'anormalité accrue de leur situation.

Chloé prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler à son tour, s'efforçant de ne pas briser cette connexion fragile entre eux :

— J'ai peur, moi aussi. Et oui, ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour moi de partir en courant et de faire comme si rien de tout ceci n'avait jamais eu lieu, mais… Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas.

— V-vous ne voulez pas ? répéta-t-il, troublé.

— Non. Toute-…Toute cette situation m'effraie et…

Elle se tut un instant, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler pour encadrer ses lèvres tremblantes.

— Et j'ai besoin de _comprendre_ pour prendre une décision. D'accord ?

Lucifer la dévisagea longuement, fronçant ensuite les sourcils d'incompréhension.

— Vous n'avez pas encore pris de décision me concernant ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Chloé hocha la tête, le regardant toujours et serrant fortement la couverture avec sa main pour s'empêcher de trembler et transmettre ainsi le mauvais message à Lucifer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit que sa peur était plus forte que sa raison. L'inspectrice désirait réellement en apprendre le plus possible sur cette partie de lui jusqu'à présent enfouie dans l'ombre. Elle avait besoin de faits tangibles, d'informations concrètes sur tous ces nouveaux éléments qu'elle avait si longuement nié de son propre chef et aussi par l'intermédiaire de Lucifer, par le biais de ses aveux dénués de preuves physiques.

La preuve physique et tangible était là, maintenant.

Dans la chambre. Dans cette armoire.

Et devant elle.

Chloé avait peur. Tellement peur. Son partenaire était le diable, sa vie n'était plus aussi simple et décidable qu'elle le pensait… Sa vie et celle de ses proches. Elle devait savoir si tout cela, si _Lucifer_ représentait un danger réel pour Trixie. Étrangement, Lucifer ne lui apparaissait plus comme une source de danger immédiate pour elle-même, qu'il soit un être surnaturel divin damné ou non. Mais le monde dans lequel il vivait, les êtres qui partageaient son existence pouvaient l'être pour elle et sa famille.

Peut-être avait-ce même déjà été le cas sans qu'elle n'en sache rien.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir trancher aisément et prendre la décision la plus simple qui s'imposait en s'enfuyant et en l'intimant de ne plus jamais l'approcher.

Mais, une fois encore, cela était trop simple.

Lucifer parut d'autant plus désemparé par sa réaction. Il ouvrit la bouche sans arriver à exprimer autre chose que des balbutiements incohérents et possiblement comiques dans une autre situation que la leur. Il s'évertua à reprendre contenance, prenant une profonde inspiration et cessant de la regarder un bref instant.

— Fort bien, Inspectrice. J'imagine que me soumettre à vos moindres désirs, fussent-ils invraisemblables, est le moins que je puisse faire après cette malencontreuse expérience…

Il se tut à nouveau, mal à l'aise comme il ne l'avait jamais été en sa présence. C'était réellement étrange de le voir aussi gauche dans ses mouvements, aussi peu enclin à attirer l'attention sur lui par quelques commentaires douteux et particulièrement désobligeants. Il faut dire que la jeune femme était également très loin de se sentir à son aise.

Elle voulait comprendre certes, mais… par où commencer ? Que dire avant tout ? Que faire ?

Ils semblaient tous les deux complètement perdus et à la merci de l'incongruité de ce moment. Un moment plongé dans un silence de plus en plus pesant. Lucifer finit par lui lancer à nouveau un regard presque timide avant de désigner de la main le comptoir à l'autre bout de la pièce et donc, de l'inspectrice.

— Je sais qu'un remontant alcoolisé ne vous tentait que très peu lors de notre dernier entretien, mais je pense que cela nous ferait le plus grand bien à tous les deux ce soir, non ? proposa-t-il.

— Oui… dit l'inspectrice d'une voix tout aussi timide. Ça pourrait aider un peu.

Soulagé par sa réponse, Lucifer s'empressa de rejoindre le comptoir tout en évitant de s'approcher de trop près de la jeune femme. Il contourna donc la table du salon et se pencha par-dessus le bar pour récupérer deux verres et une bouteille, offrant son dos à sa vue. Chloé découvrit alors ce que l'obscurité lui avait si bien dissimulé sur le balcon. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation surprise en scrutant avec effroi le tissu blanc recouvert de sang en lieu et place de ses plaies. Avec cette découverte retentissante, l'inspectrice en avait presque oublié le fait que Lucifer était blessé. Assez sérieusement, semblait-il. Le sang n'avait pas l'air frais et humide, le tissu tendu étant collé aux plaies importantes. Lucifer se redressa en entendant son cri surpris et la regarda sans comprendre par-dessus sans épaule avant de suivre son propre regard.

— Ah oui, s'exclama-t-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas outre-mesure, Inspectrice. Ce n'est pas aussi inquiétant que ça en a l'air. Tenez.

Il lui tendit un verre généreusement rempli de whisky, s'évertuant à rester à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas risquer de l'effrayer par sa proximité. Chloé aurait été bien hypocrite si elle clamait ne pas ressentir une certaine appréhension en sa présence. Elle prit le verre et observa Lucifer reculer rapidement vers le comptoir pour prendre le sien et le vider cul-sec avant de le remplir rapidement. Il demeura ainsi, près du comptoir en marbre, à caresser distraitement le cristal coûteux du verre entre ses mains en regardant de temps à autre l'inspectrice toujours assise en tailleur sur le canapé. Restant obstinément à bonne distance de cette dernière. Une distance qui risquait fort de compliquer les choses.

Chloé lâcha un soupir avant de désigner une place vide à ses côtés.

— Lucifer, venez vous assoir.

— Vous êtes sûre ? Je-…Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez trop mal à l'aise en ma présence, se justifia-t-il tout en continuant à tripoter nerveusement son verre entre ses mains.

— C'est vous voir tendu comme une arbalète devant moi qui me met mal à l'aise, répliqua l'inspectrice. _Venez._

Il hésita quelques secondes de plus, regardant tour à tour la place libre sur le canapé et la jeune femme, avant de prendre son verre et la bouteille entamée et de faire à nouveau le tour de la table du salon pour éviter un contact trop direct avec elle. Agissant ainsi, on aurait pu penser qu'elle était la personne à redouter dans la pièce et non lui. Chloé savait au fond d'elle qu'il s'efforçait de lui rendre les choses beaucoup plus aisées ainsi et l'en remerciait. Toute proximité entre eux l'aurait assurément mise dans de moins bonnes dispositions, voir même englouti ses maigres ressources de réflexion et de sang-froid qui l'incitaient à rester dans le penthouse avec lui.

Lucifer finit par s'assoir sur le canapé, gardant cependant une distance raisonnable entre eux deux. Il posa la bouteille sur la table devant lui, buvant ensuite une gorgée avant de la regarder de biais, incertain. Une fois encore, Chloé ne savait pas si elle devait commencer ou lui laisser la parole. De nombreuses questions lui venaient à l'esprit, mais dans un emmêlement incompréhensible.

— Alors, vous…euhm…Vous êtes le-… commença-t-elle très maladroitement.

— Le _diable_? l'aida-t-il. Oui, je le suis. Jusqu'ici rien de nouveau, Inspectrice !

— Sauf que je vous croie, maintenant, précisa cette dernière en secouant doucement la tête d'incrédulité, buvant une longue gorgée d'alcool pour trouver le courage qui lui manquait cruellement.

— Eh bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle hocha la tête, l'alcool lui brûlant le gosier et l'empêchant momentanément de parler, si-ce-n'est de produire un son étranglé lamentable qui eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire son partenaire. Ce dernier se remit à la dévisager, une confusion papable se lisant sur ses traits.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici, Inspectrice ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, n'y voyant qu'une sincère interrogation. Il semblait ne pas être habitué à ce genre de comportement, de ce qu'elle pouvait en dire. De fait, il était évident et peu étonnant que toutes les autres personnes mortelles ayant découvert sa réelle nature n'avaient pas aussi bien réagi qu'elle. Jimmy Barnes était un exemple parmi tant d'autres.

— Parce que je sais que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent, dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux. J'ai besoin de décortiquer le vrai du faux pour savoir si je peux avoir confiance en vous pour continuer à couvrir mes arrières et celles de ma famille. Je ne peux pas uniquement baser ma décision sur nos moments passés. Vous devez m'en dire plus… Et vous me devez bien cela, non ?

Il la regarda sans un mot, un regard impénétrable à la jeune femme, avant d'acquiescer et de consentir à sa requête.

— Oui, je vous dois bien cela. _La vérité et rien que la vérité !_ plaisanta-t-il en lui offrant un sourire un tantinet crispé.

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux et but une nouvelle gorgée, plus raisonnable et dosée que la précédente, de son verre. Il vida son verre à son tour, les resservant tous deux et l'enjoignant à commencer son enquête approfondie sur sa vie surnaturelle et quasi éternelle :

— Première question ?

L'inspectrice réfléchit longuement, son pouce effleurant doucement et à intervalles réguliers la surface cristalline de son verre au même rythme soutenu de ses pensées. Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, un sourire beaucoup moins crispé s'esquissant sur ses lèvres.

— Première question : est-ce que les anges portent _vraiment_ des toges blanches et un cerceau sur la tête ?

Lucifer lui adressa un regard incrédule et se redressa sur le canapé, s'exclamant d'une voix outrée :

— _Sérieusement_ , Inspectrice ? De toutes les choses que je pourrais vous conter sur le Paradis et l'Enfer, ce sont nos tenues divines qui vous intéressent en priorité ?! En quoi cela pourra faire contrebalancer votre décision ?

— En rien, mais vous avez promis de ne dire que _la vérité et rien que la vérité._

— Je n'ai certain-…commença-t-il à protester avant que Chloé ne soutienne son regard avec un air entendu.

Il parut lutter intérieurement contre sa parole donnée et son orgueil à lui avouer ou non le port honteux de toges dans son ancienne profession angélique. Chloé avait bien évidemment d'abord pensé aborder nombre d'autres sujets plus délicats tels que sa rébellion, la pomme, sa chute en Enfer, …

Elle désirait avoir réponse à ces questions également, mais le choix d'un sujet plus léger qui l'intéressait tout autant lui apparut comme la meilleure décision à prendre et le meilleur point de départ à une soirée qui ne faisait que commencer.

La mine désabusée de son partenaire ne faisait que renforcer cette certitude.

— Très bien, finit-il par flancher, agacé. Un marché est un marché, Inspectrice.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

— Donc, si je comprends bien, votre mère, la…

— Déesse de la Création, l'aida Lucifer.

— C'est ça, la déesse _machin-chose_ avait élu domicile dans le corps de Charlotte Richards ? résuma l'inspectrice tandis que Lucifer approuvait d'un hochement de tête ses dires.

Chloé secoua doucement la tête, époustouflée, voir même abasourdie par tout ce que son partenaire lui avait révélé.

Son rôle de bourreau juste mais cruel en Enfer imposé par Dieu, la réelle identité de Mazikeen et d'Amenadiel – bien que la jeune femme se soit doutée qu'ils n'étaient guère humains depuis -, son arrivée à Los Angeles, l'implication de Malcolm dans les plans de son frère pour le ramener dans l'autre monde et sa mort dans l'entrepôt…

Elle était étonnée de ne pas encore souffrir de torticolis à force de secouer fréquemment la tête à l'entente de nouveaux éclaircissements stupéfiants. Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, vidant pour la énième fois son contenu avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Mais si Charlotte, je veux dire la _véritable_ Charlotte, était morte quand votre…euh…mère a pris son corps, comment se fait-il qu'elle soit à nouveau parmi nous ? Votre mère est partie, non ? Dans cette nouvelle dimension… Bon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça à voix haute ! s'exclama-t-elle tout de suite après.

— Je doute qu' **I** l vous soit d'une quelconque aide, Inspectrice. Mon **P** ère a toujours été un donneur de leçons et non un guide dans les ténèbres, comme les humains aiment à s'en convaincre depuis des millénaires.

Lucifer la resservit, vidant ainsi leur deuxième bouteille commune. Il se leva, passant cette fois-ci devant elle et non du côté de la table. Les heures passées et l'alcool aidant, tous deux étaient parvenus à se détendre quelque peu et à limiter de plus en plus la distance précautionneuse qui avait paru indispensable au départ. Bien que le contenu de leur longue conversation soit des plus original, Chloé aurait pu presque oublier qu'elle conversait depuis quelques heures avec le diable. Et cela n'était pas uniquement dû à l'apport fréquent et généreux d'alcool dans son verre. Elle ne faisait que discuter tranquillement avec une personne, après tout. Un ami.

— Charlotte avait effectivement quitté ce monde, lui dit-il en piochant une nouvelle bouteille dans son onéreuse collection. Mais les pouvoirs divins de ma chère mère sont si puissants qu'ils ont rendu à notre défunte avocate toute sa vigueur d'antan ! Pratique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Sans doute, approuva-t-elle alors que Lucifer revenait s'assoir à ses côtés, déposant la bouteille sur la table après s'être lui-même resservit. Aucune chance que votre mère revienne, alors ?

Lucifer but à son tour avant d'hausser vaguement des épaules.

— Eh bien, on ne peut pas être affirmatif à cent-pour-cent, mais il y a très peu de chance qu'elle revienne, effectivement. Je me suis assuré de séparer à jamais les éléments de la Lame Enflammée et elle n'a aucune raison de revenir ici… C'est le principe des nouveaux départs _: plus aucune marche arrière._

— Elle vous manque ? lui demanda Chloé, se calant plus confortablement contre le dos du canapé, le profil pensif de Lucifer face à elle.

Il haussa à nouveau des épaules, ses avant-bras appuyés contre ses cuisses alors qu'il frottait ses paumes contre la paroi fragile de son verre. Il esquissa un sourire, un sourire dénué de joie.

— Nos chemins se sont éloignés il y a bien longtemps, Inspectrice, répondit-il en feignant l'indifférence. Et ses tentatives mortelles de réunions familiales célestes ne vont certainement pas me manquer !

Chloé observa son profil, discernant sous ses traits tout ce qu'il ne tenait pas à dire. Comme le fait qu'elle lui manquait. Terriblement. Que l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir était insupportable, mais un mal nécessaire pour la survie de l'humanité et du reste de sa famille.

D'une certaine manière, le diable ne semblait guère différent de la race humaine. La jeune femme en avait la confirmation à chaque nouvelle minute qui passait, à chaque nouvel échange entre eux depuis le début de la soirée. Il n'était guère différent de l'homme qu'elle avait côtoyé durant des mois. Cela était assez logique, dans le sens où Lucifer avait toujours été fidèle à lui-même. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être quelqu'un d'autre que le diable en personne. Et le diable n'avait rien de si _extraordinaire_. Excepté sa longévité, sa force exceptionnelle, son étrange pouvoir de suggestion sur autrui et sa profession, bien sûr.

Pas grand-chose, donc.

Hormis tout ceci, Lucifer était juste… _Lucifer._

Insupportable, agaçant, intenable en toutes circonstances et totalement irrespectueux du règlement. Un homme rejeté par sa famille pour des raisons discutables qui avait renoué avec sa mère après une si longue période emplie de ressentiments pour la perdre aussitôt et à jamais.

Chloé posa une main sur son épaule, Lucifer la dévisageant alors avec étonnement.

— Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle, sincèrement compatissante et nullement dérangée par leur proximité comme lui semblait l'être.

— Ne le soyez pas, Inspectrice, la rassura-t-il en regardant partout ailleurs sauf vers cette dernière. Je vous le répète : tout est pour le mieux. N'avez-vous donc plus de questions existentielles à me poser ?

— Si, mais-…

Elle se tut, son attention attirée par une sensation étrange au niveau de sa main toujours placée dans le dos de son partenaire qui tentait d'une façon peu habile de changer de sujet. Chloé cessa de regarder celui-ci pour voir de plus près la source de cette sensation. Quelque chose d'humide et épais recouvrait sa paume. Elle retira sa main et vit avec inquiétude la carnation pourpre qu'avait pris son épiderme en cet endroit.

— Quoi ? l'interrogea Lucifer, interloqué.

Chloé le prit par les épaules sans plus de cérémonie, ce dernier protestant vivement contre son action peu délicate tandis qu'elle inspectait son dos.

— Bon sang, Lucifer… votre dos !

— Quoi ?

— Vous saignez ! Regardez !

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, Chloé s'écartant pour lui faciliter les choses. Outre les deux marques sanglantes déjà présentes et, selon lui, sans importance aucune ; de larges sillons plus récents avaient imbibé le tissu, avalant le peu de blanc qui demeurait encore sur cette partie du vêtement. Le sang s'écoulant des blessures ne s'était pas arrêté là, imbibant également à son tour le canapé sur lequel il était assis.

— _Bloody Hell !_ jura Lucifer. Mon canapé !

— Vraiment ? s'exclama l'inspectrice. On se fiche du canapé, Lucifer ! _Vous saignez !_ Et pas qu'un peu !

— Je ne comprends pas… marmonna-t-il. C'est la première fois que ça arrive depuis leur retour.

— _Leur retour ?_ répéta la jeune femme en cherchant autour d'elle un drap ou tout autre chiffon pour endiguer le saignement qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser.

— Oui, le retour de mes ailes, Inspectrice. Vous savez, ces choses duveteuses que vous avez découverte dans ma chambre… lui rafraichit-il la mémoire en tirant sur le tissu de sa chemise pour mieux voir l'étendue des dégâts.

— Oui, ça me dit quelque chose, répliqua Chloé. Vous et Maze n'étiez pas supposé les avoir coupées il y a longtemps ?

— C'est exact, mais un changement assez inopportun s'est produit à la suite de mon enlèvement. C'est une longue histoire.

— Très bien. Vous aurez tout le loisir de me la raconter pendant que je m'occupe de vos blessures, alors, déclara l'inspectrice en se levant du canapé, essuyant sa main recouverte de sang sur son pantalon noir. Vous avez une trousse de secours ?

— Derrière le comptoir, lui indiqua Lucifer.

Alors que Chloé s'empressait de rejoindre le bar et de chercher ladite trousse de soins, son partenaire fit part de ses réserves concernant ces soins médicaux sommaires.

— Vous vous affolez pour rien, Inspectrice. Je suis à peu près certain que tout rentrera dans l'ordre dès que vous ne serez plus dans les parages pour causer ma mortalité.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Il hésita, le regard insistant de l'inspectrice le faisant finalement flancher alors que cette dernière posait la trousse blanche rigide sur le comptoir.

— Pour des raisons encore assez obscures, il se trouve que vous n'êtes pas seulement capable de résister à mon charme exceptionnel. En restant près de vous, je deviens mortel.

— _Mortel ?_ répéta-t-elle. Mais-…Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Lucifer se tendit sur le canapé. Elle était certaine que son changement de comportement n'était en rien dû à son état physique, mais à tout autre chose. Il vida son verre cul sec et le déposa d'un geste brusque sur la table, une soudaine brusquerie qui inquiéta la jeune femme.

— Ce sujet sera pour une autre fois, si vous le voulez bien, déclara-t-il avec un détachement qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. S'il y a une _autre fois_ , bien entendu.

— Lucifer-…

— Pas ce soir, l'interrompit-il aussitôt en lui adressant un regard presque suppliant. _S'il-vous-plaît_ , Inspectrice… Pas ce soir.

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, Chloé hochant finalement la tête.

— Pas ce soir, accepta cette dernière.

Son assentiment eut tôt fait de détendre son partenaire qui ne manqua pas de grimacer de douleur en touchant de trop près l'une de ses plaies sanguinolentes, ce qui empêcha également l'inspectrice de s'interroger davantage quant au changement soudain du comportement de celui-ci. Elle aurait voulu en savoir plus à propos de sa mortalité. Il était vrai que sa capacité à lui résister était sujet à questionnement, mais ceci était bien plus intriguant encore.

Comment une simple humaine pouvait affaiblir physiquement le diable ? Qu'avait-elle de si spécial pour avoir une telle influence sur un être immortel ?

Chloé déglutit et tapota le siège placé au coin du comptoir.

— Venez vous assoir ici. Et sans discuter !

Lucifer qui était sur le point de protester, comme à son habitude, referma promptement la bouche pour remplacer ses longues protestations verbales par un soupir tout aussi parlant. Il se leva, pestant une fois encore sur le sang qui tâchait son précieux canapé, et rejoignit docilement sa partenaire. Il s'assit sur le siège indiqué tandis que Chloé fouillait dans la trousse et sortait tous les produits dont elle aurait besoin.

— Enlevez votre chemise.

— Inspectrice ! s'extasia Lucifer en la regardant par-dessus son épaule. Est-ce bien le moment de vouloir profiter de mon corps sans défaut ?

— Lucifer… _Enlevez. Votre. Chemise._

— Très bien, très bien, capitula-t-il sur un ton bougon qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Elle attendit qu'il déboutonne à son aise le devant de sa chemise et l'aida ensuite à faire glisser le plus doucement possible celle-ci le long de ses épaules. Il se tendit quelque peu lorsqu'il fallut tirer plus franchement le tissu au niveau des deux larges plaies entre ses omoplates, mais n'émit aucune autre protestation. La chemise enlevée et laissée sur le sol à côté d'eux, Chloé pouvait maintenant mieux se rendre compte de l'étendue de ses blessures. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'elle était venue lui parler, qu'elle pouvait examiner tout son soûl ce qu'elle n'avait fait qu'apercevoir dans la glace de sa salle de bain. La chair profondément entaillée et le sang coulant en sillons réguliers sur la peau pâle de Lucifer lui retournèrent le cœur, l'inspectrice pouvant à peine imaginer la souffrance qu'il devait endurer.

Elle prit une bande de gaze et commença à exercer un point de pression sur les deux marques. Lucifer tressaillit vivement à son contact et elle s'empressa de s'excuser.

— Désolée… Je dois stopper le saignement. Racontez-moi votre longue histoire, proposa-t-elle pour le distraire.

— Par où commencer ? Vous vous souvenez de mon appel la nuit où ma mère est partie ?

— Oui. Vous disiez vouloir me dire toute la vérité.

— Je le voulais, oui. Vous aviez raison. Je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi, à vous tenir à l'écart en masquant une partie de la vérité. Je ne voulais pas vous mentir, ce que je déteste par-dessus tout, comme vous le savez.

— Je sais, le rassura-t-elle en échangeant un regard avec lui.

— Je me souviens m'être dirigé vers ma voiture et puis… je me suis réveillé ailleurs, continua-t-il.

— Dans le désert ? demanda Chloé en vérifiant l'état des plaies sous les bandes de gaze avant de tapoter le sang sur son dos.

— Un horrible choix pour abandonner quelqu'un à son sort, Inspectrice ! Et je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi le _Sinnerman_ avait tant besoin de prendre ma chemise et mes chaussures… Quel étrange personnage !

— Vous pensez toujours que le _Sinnerman_ est derrière votre enlèvement ?

— Pour le moment je n'ai aucune preuve du contraire et mon **P** ère a toujours eu recours à des subalternes pour accomplir **S** es volontés divines.

— Attendez… l'interrompit Chloé, perdue. Votre **P** ère ? Pourquoi **D** ieu ferait une chose pareille ?

Lucifer poussa un soupir de résignation, cette question avait sans doute envahi son esprit sans relâche depuis son enlèvement sans réponse claire et satisfaisante. Elle pouvait sentir toute sa frustration fourmiller sous sa peau alors qu'elle nettoyait le reste du sang dans le bas de son dos. Bien sûr, Lucifer n'avait jamais manqué de pointer du doigt son Père dès qu'un évènement malheureux le concernant de près ou de loin se produisait, et ce même avant qu'elle ne sache la vérité sur lui. Dieu avait toujours été responsable de ses malheurs, selon lui. Et Chloé ne pouvait guère réfuter son point de vue, pas totalement. C'était effectivement Dieu qui l'avait expulsé du Paradis et laissé bien d'autres choses affreuses se produire sans intervenir.

Lucifer avait immédiatement accusé son Père après son enlèvement, elle s'en souvenait, se souvenant aussi de sa propre réaction qu'elle regrettait aujourd'hui.

— Je ne vois que **L** ui pour faire ça, argumenta son partenaire avec véhémence. **I** l savait que je refuserai catégoriquement de **L** ui obéir ! **I** l savait que je ne voudrai pas de mes ailes, alors **I** l m'a imposé **S** a **V** olonté, comme toujours !

— **I** l vous a rendu vos ailes ?

— Oui. Et j'ai beau les couper encore et encore, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser… C'est comme le jeu de la taupe ! En une version nettement moins désopilante.

L'inspectrice cessa de bander son dos blessé et lui fit face, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

— Combien ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Combien _quoi_? répéta Lucifer, perplexe.

— Combien de fois les avez-vous coupés depuis leur retour ?

Il réfléchit longuement ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer la jeune femme.

— Eh bien, avec ce soir… réfléchit-il tout haut. Je ne sais pas, peut-être dix ou douze fois ? En quoi est-ce important, Inspectrice ?

— En quoi ?! Lucifer, c'est de l' _automutilation_!

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant à nouveau d'agacement.

— Je sais, je sais. Linda adopte la même position que vous, mais-…

— Mais quoi, Lucifer ?! s'exclama Chloé, elle aussi agacée par sa désinvolture et son insouciance. C'est grave ! Je sais que vous êtes immortel, mais vous éprouvez la douleur comme nous, non ? Vous vous faites volontairement du mal et-… !

Elle se tut, prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

Elle connaissait suffisamment Lucifer et n'était donc que peu étonnée par sa réaction, mais son entêtement à se mutiler inlassablement était insupportable à imaginer. Diable ou non, elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que ce dernier s'entaille régulièrement pour ne pas avoir à supporter des ailes.

Ce n'étaient que des ailes.

Des ailes qui lui appartenaient. Qui lui avait toujours appartenu.

— Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi continuez-vous à vous infliger cela ?

Lucifer se redressa vivement, le siège où il était assis basculant au sol derrière lui et faisant sursauter l'inspectrice sous la surprise et la violence de sa réaction. Il semblait hors de lui, les poings serrés et les traits durcis par la fureur qui l'animait. Elle n'éprouva cependant aucune crainte concernant sa propre sécurité. Pourquoi aurait-elle eu peur de lui ?

— _**Parce que ce n'est pas ce que je veux !**_ cria-t-il pour toute réponse.

Le souffle court, il s'éloigna d'elle et s'arrêta non loin de la table basse. Il se retourna vers Chloé, restée près du comptoir sans un mot.

— Est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un ?! Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi s'en soucier, n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne suis que le Diable ! Ce que je peux vouloir n'entre pas en ligne de compte dans les **P** lans **I** mpénétrables de cet **I** mbécile ! Je suis juste un pion à manipuler comme bon **L** ui semble ! Je ne me laisserai plus manipuler, Inspectrice !

— Qui vous dit qu'il s'agit de cela ?

Il laissa échapper une exclamation moqueuse et secoua doucement la tête.

— Je connais mon **P** ère depuis le Commencement, Inspectrice… affima-t-il, un sourire las sur les lèvres. C'est de cela qu'il s'agit.

— Et je connais les parents, rétorqua calmement Chloé. Je suis maman, Lucifer. Bien que votre **P** ère soit _Dieu_ … cela ne change rien au fait qu' **I** l reste un parent.

Elle s'approcha de lui, Lucifer s'étant tut et regardant avec obstination en direction du balcon. Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras, son partenaire se tournant alors vers elle à contre-cœur. Chloé frissonna doucement au contact de l'air frais du soir, Lucifer paraissant peu dérangé par la brise fraîche du balcon non loin d'eux malgré sa nudité partielle.

— Vous savez que j'aime Trixie de tout mon cœur, mais je ne peux pas dire oui à toutes ses envies. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Être un bon parent, c'est s'assurer que son enfant dispose de toute l'aide nécessaire pour avancer. Et combler ses moindres envies n'en fait pas partie. J'agis au mieux pour Trixie, mais ça ne la rend pas forcément heureuse. Vous comprenez ? Vous ne voulez pas de vos ailes, mais votre **P** ère a peut-être pensé qu'elles vous seraient utiles ?

— Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi, Inspectrice, protesta Lucifer.

— Vous dites que ce _Sinnerman_ est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce qui vous arrive… Cela m'étonnerait d'ailleurs que votre **P** ère utilise un meurtrier pour arriver à **S** es **F** ins. **I** l est **O** mniscient, non ? **I** l savait donc que vous auriez à affronter plus fort que vous – ce qui est très probable, cet homme a réussi à vous enlever sans aucune difficulté – et que vous auriez besoin de vos ailes pour en venir à bout, réfléchit-t-elle à voix haute. Je ne pense pas que **D** ieu essaie encore une fois de vous manipuler. **I** l vous a juste donné ce dont aviez besoin et non ce dont vous aviez envie, comme tout parent qui se respecte.

— Même si c'est le cas, **I** l aurait pu me demander mon avis !

— Vous auriez accepté qu'Il vous aide ? demanda la jeune femme, tous deux connaissant déjà la réponse à cette question.

Lucifer fut tenté de répliquer quelque chose, mais se retint, bien conscient que l'inspectrice marquait un point et pas des moindres. Son corps se détendit sous sa paume et il regarda en direction du balcon pour échapper au regard perspicace de sa partenaire.

— Non, admit-il du bout des lèvres. Sans doute que non. Mais rien ne-…

— Je sais. On ne peut pas en être sûr. Tout ce que je vous demande en attendant d'en avoir le cœur net c'est d'arrêter cette boucherie. Arrêtez de vous mutiler, Lucifer. _S'il-vous-plaît…_

Il tergiversa, scrutant le visage de l'inspectrice sans un mot, cette dernière pouvant aisément voir sa raison lutter contre son désir tout aussi puissant au travers de ses iris. Chloé pressentit sa capitulation à l'instant même où il lâcha un profond soupir.

— Entendu, Inspectrice. Vous avez ma parole. Tout ceci devenait affreusement salissant et particulièrement épuisant de toute façon.

Soulagée, Chloé lâcha son bras et lui sourit plus franchement.

— Tant mieux. Ce serait dommage que vous ne puissiez pas m'accompagner sur notre prochaine affaire à cause de votre état.

— Notre prochaine affaire ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Eh bien oui, à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres plans ?

— Non, mais je croyais-…je pensais que vous-… balbutia Lucifer en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Vous voulez toujours de moi à vos côtés ?

Cette possibilité lui semblait invraisemblable, mais pas pour Chloé.

— Bien sûr. J'ai _besoin_ de mon partenaire. Je vous veux à mes côtés Lucifer, insista-t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle espérait lui faire comprendre par ce contact, si ce n'est par ses mots, son désir de continuer leur partenariat ainsi que leur amitié sur de nouvelles bases bien plus solides que les précédentes. Elle craignait toujours certains aspects de son existence, bien sûr. Ceux qu'elle avait effleuré ce soir, comme ceux qui lui étaient encore inconnus. Elle avait toujours de nombreuses zones d'ombres à éclaircir telles que la raison pour laquelle Lucifer l'avait repoussé ou la cause de sa mortalité.

Une source intarissable de crainte qui ne se tarirait pas aussi rapidement qu'elle le souhaitait.

Mais elle pouvait l'encaisser.

Elle était suffisamment forte pour cela. Et avoir Lucifer auprès d'elle pour la protéger renforçait sa détermination à affronter cette peur de front.

Ensemble.

— Je vous fais confiance, ajouta l'inspectrice.

Lucifer eut alors une réaction à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Lui aussi, apparemment. Tout de suite après avoir affirmé son désir de reprendre leur collaboration, deux ailes immenses et éclatantes de lumière jaillirent du dos de Lucifer, l'une des extrémités allant buter contre la bouteille entamée sur la table qui éclata en mille morceaux sur le sol près d'eux. Chloé sursauta et lâcha la main de Lucifer qui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

— _**Bloody Hell !**_ jura-t-il, profondément irrité. Ces saletés ne cesseront jamais d'apparaître aux plus mauvais moments ! Toutes mes excuses, Inspectrice.

Ses excuses furent cependant masquées sous le rire hystérique de la jeune femme, incapable de se contrôler. Elle-même savait qu'elle aurait dû être figée de béatitude par la beauté incontestable desdites _saletés_ , s'extasier sans relâche sur leur perfection, la lumière que s'en dégageait et qui réchauffait l'ensemble de la pièce ; mais l'expression outrée de Lucifer et les circonstances entourant leur soudaine apparition ne l'y aidaient que très peu.

— Vous vous sentez bien ? s'enquit Lucifer, ses ailes se dressant derrière lui au gré de ses mouvements.

Chloé parvint au bout de quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle, articulant tant bien que mal :

— T-Très bien ! C'est juste… Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si _précoce_ !

Lucifer s'offusqua de ses paroles, redressant le torse ainsi que ses ailes pour exprimer physiquement son mécontentement, tel un hérisson présentant ses épines en représailles. Ce qui n'aida en rien Chloé à maîtriser son fou rire, qui reprit de plus belle alors que son partenaire tentait de se défendre.

— Ces éruptions duveteuses malvenues n'ont strictement rien à voir avec mes capacités charnelles, Inspectrice !

Chloé n'écouta que d'une oreille ses dires.

Les mots n'étaient pas importants.

Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'elle et Lucifer demeurent ensemble.

C'était ce dont ils avaient besoin tous deux.

Plus important encore ; c'était ce qu'ils voulaient.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Je sais qu'il y a encore beaucoup de sujets non-abordés entre eux. C'est pour ça que je pense écrire d'autres OS ou courts récits en lien avec celui-ci.

Je reste trop sur ma faim et je parie que vous aussi ^^

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ces quelques nombreuses lignes, en tout cas. N'hésitez pas comme toujours à partager votre opinion et ressenti en review ou MP.

* * *

Ce début d'année va être assez ardu et bien rempli pour moi, je ne sais donc pas quand j'aurai l'occasion d'avancer dans mes projets ni quand je pourrai les publier. Soyez patients, je n'abandonne rien : je manque simplement de temps.

Je vous souhaite une agréable fin d'année à toutes et à tous !

À l'année prochaine ! p


End file.
